Watchers and Walkers
by ACSkywalker
Summary: Reality is so massive it's terrifying. With that size in mind what are the chances the two species of inter-dimensional beings would ever meet? It took years to find another but the wondering Walkers found the Watchers at last. This is an off shot from ND2014's Five Worlds war. It's ten years before the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader. Hopefully you are reading this as a way to see more about Chitsujo, A character that was created by ND2014. The author of the fantastic story the Five Worlds War. I was lucky enough to obtain permission to use the character and his world. He has my eternal thanks for that. If you haven't read his stories I highly recommend you do. Now enjoy this two part story the occurs roughly around 15 years before the events of Five Worlds War. Now that's enough from me enjoy all that follows.**

The universe is a ridiculously large place and that's only around one world. Then there is Reality, though it is only one name, which encompasses all of time and space. Reality is split into billions and billions of dimensions. Each of these dimensions has divergent timelines. Traveling between these dimensions is seen as impossible to all but a few select races. Two of these races hold a hatred of each other that was born from different ideologies about how to use their ability to travel between dimensions. This lead to a war that spanned hundreds of different universes and worlds.

There is a small void between worlds that most of the inter-dimensional race can't even see or visit as their methods of hopping between worlds take them directly to their destination, however there is one race who call themselves Walkers who are able to get to this space between worlds, thus their name. Then there is their natural enemy, The Hydrogonians, a race of reptilian conquers, who on top of being able to travel to other universes they have hive adaptations, if something kills one of them any nearby Hydrogonians evolve and become immune though they do have a limit to this ability. Their abilities lead to the Hydrogonians believing that they are the superior race in all of Reality. They then clashed with another race who strongly disagreed, the Walkers. This lead enviably lead to conflict between the two. At first it was small then it escalated completely out of control and war broke out. This lead to the Walkers searching for allies to aid them, which lead to the discovery of a race who had chosen to watch over four worlds and called themselves Watchers.

"Alex this doesn't look like a world with warriors who can help us. The planet looks like it's at war with its self." said a male figure looking at a screen and tapping a few keys next to it.

"Marcus shut up. You saw the energy readings, there are some insanely powerful beings on that world." another figure said, "We're going! I'll go and find Gin and Linda, please can you go find Itachi and Sachi."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring so many? If we go the way we normally do they'll think we've come to kill them." Marcus asked quite seriously.

"I think that's basically the point." Alex said grinning as he ran out the room.

In the palace of the Lord of Order Chitsujo, the being himself was observing his creations, the four Acts of Order in their own perspective universes. When six strange powerful presences appeared out of no-where in his throne room. Chitsujo turned and sprinted towards his throne room. When he arrived he found several of his elite guards surrounding a group of six. Four were male and two were female. Chitsujo instantly recognised two of the intruders, both of them shocked him, Gin Ichimaru and Itachi Uchiha. All six had weapons out in surprisingly defensive stances. Chisujo also noted something strange about Gin's eyes, wile they were still closed there were veins bulging around them, he also noticed that Gin's right hand and arm were bandaged. Chitsujo also noticed the sword that Itachi was holding, a longer then normal katana that had two holes in the top of the blade and a small dream catcher hanging from the pommel. One of the females was holding a beautiful dagger in a reverse grip in her left hand with flames dancing in her hair as well as around her right arm. It was hard to make out as she had her back to him but Chitsujo was able to make out that the flaming girl had long blond hair in a low ponytail. Facing him directly was the other female, she looked somewhat strange to him though, she had long brown hair, with blue-brown eyes with heavy bags under them. She actually looked fairly young with the exception of her eyes, she was holding a strange, but extremely well forged looking sword. The other two males were both facing away though they both had similar hairstyles, both long and messy as hell. Though they had different degrees of messiness and spiky hair, one had slightly shorter hair and a gigantic, though eerily powerful looking, rifle on his back that crossed over with the sheath of the sword he held in his hands. The last male was wearing a dirty white cloak and was holding a glowing purple blade that was emitting a low humming sound.

"Who are you and how did you get into my palace?" Chitsujo asked in a loud clear voice, before noticing several palace guards on the floor injured, but alive.

The woman in front of Chitsujo narrowed her eyes then took her left hand off her blade and waved it creating a screen. As she did so Chitsujo noticed a strange ring on her hand, as he watched she tapped the transparent screen and some text scrolled quickly into view in a language that Chitsujo didn't recognise. Then the female waved her hand again and stood back and sheathed her sword.

"Alex the leader is here. From what I can observe he won't attack us if we stand down. He'll most likely listen to what we have to say."

The man with the strange purple blade turned around revealing a battle scarred face with moss green eyes. There were four scars that were etched into the man's face three that went through his left eye and one that was next to his right eye. As he did the purple blade in his hands vanished along with the low humming sound and placing the hilt on his belt. The rest of the group followed suit, quickly sheathing their blades.

"Sorry for the for the abrupt intrusion mate, but we've picked up the habit of jumping straight to the point. Now I guess we should introduce ourselves. First as I'm not sure if your race has met any of the other inter-dimensional races before so before I tell you who we are I'll tell you what we are. Would you find that to be acceptable?" said the the scarred man walking towards Chitsujo.

"It does, although I do know two of you. Gin Ichimaru and Itachi Uchiha, which tells me this is either a very strange dream or you managed to bring two beings from their world without me noticing." this statement surprised the man and it was easy to see as his entire face looked shocked. Then he grinned.

"Told you it was a good idea to bring them Marcus." the scarred man turned back to his friend with the rifle.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Okay, moving on. Since you know Gin and Itachi I guess I don't need to explain the whole alternate dimensions thing, epic! Though I should say the Gin and Itachi who are with us are almost certainly not the two you know at all. I pulled them from their timelines before they died and was able to hold them suspended in a single instant of time until I was able to get them to some of our doctors. Who were able to save their lives. But that's another story altogether, now onto what we are. We are called Walkers and we happen to be one of the most expansive and commonly found inter-dimensional race. We are also at war with one of the other races that have the power to traverse all of Reality. We came here seeking aid in any form you are willing to supply."

"You still haven't told me your names."

"Right. My name is Alexander Skywalker, though my friends call me AC. The one who spoke earlier was Sachi Lightheart. The one with the big ass gun is Marcus Ironwood. Lastly the beautiful flaming one is Belinda Drake. You already know Gin and Itachi though."

"Alexander are you the leader of this group?"

"Not all the time. To be honest I'm only talking because I enjoy talking about my people. Sachi should be the one talking on our behalf though she is more knowledgable then we are and should be able to negotiate with you in accordance with your customs."

"I do, however we aren't here to force you into anything." Chitsujo stood quietly taking everything that the now introduced Alex had said. Then Sachi spoke again, "You are far younger then I personally thought you would be, though you are still far older then we are. Your people seem to have chosen this world for its odd proximity to four timelines of Earthland, the Shinobi plane, the Ocean plane and the weird universe Gin came from."

"That hurts ya know Sachi." said Gin mockingly from behind.

"Then if you wish to talk then lets go to somewhere more suitable." said Chitsujo gesturing behind him.

"Okay then lets move, plus if someone can get me either a glass of whiskey or a strong cup of tea I would much appreciate it." The last part was accompanied by all round nodding.

"Just tea for us please, Alex has a strange obsession with whiskey." said a quiet female voice that Chitsujo almost missed. The one who had spoken was Belinda the blond girl. Chitsujo nodded then guided the six intruders who had somehow now become guests towards a conference room away from his throne room. The six Walkers followed Chitsujo down a long, exquisitely designed hallway, to a medium sized room that had a rather large table in the centre surrounded by chairs with tall backs.

"I hate conference rooms." muttered Alex in irritation, "They always end up being way too stuffy."

The outburst from the scarred Walker caused Chitsujo to lift an eyebrow, but he chose to say nothing. He looked around at his guests and noticed that Sachi was missing from the group and was looking at something on the wall outside the room in the corridor, a family mural that showed four people. It was clearly a portrait of Chitsujo and someone who Sachi took to be either his bother or his son. He was standing directly next to Chitsujo, the other man was a white haired with red eyes, he had the same build as Chitsujo. Though unlike Chitsujo the smile that was on his face could only be described as mischievously cruel. He didn't look to be someone who was able to act with kindness.

"I take it this is your brother, Chitsujo?" asked Sachi without turning to look at the man. This caught the attention of the others. Marcus back tracked to see the mural.

"What's with the evil looking bloke?" said Marcus pointing to the man with white hair, "Your cousin?"

"No, he is my brother Konton. My opposite, the Lord of Chaos."

"So you're the Lord of…?" asked Alex.

"Order."

"There is no way that idea isn't going ta end badly…" muttered Gin, Itachi nodded. Chitsujo interestingly didn't hear this, though all the Walkers did, though it was likely due to their hearing being slightly enhanced, and the fact that they were often fighting through ambush tactics, which they used to tell when enemies were approaching. Chitsujo many have had the same form of hearing but it was slightly dulled due to living constantly and peace and teaching himself not to listen to everyone in his palace's conversations. He could only hear something if it was directed at him.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Sachi curiously.

"They died, I think. The details concerning what occurred back then are sketchy to say the least."

"Interesting, Sachi I know you find this kind of information fascinating and you can come back here after we finish fighting a war!" Marcus cut in an annoyed voice, "I personally want to get back to helping Max an the Ongari front."

"I know you want to help her Marcus, but we need new allies. Purely relying on the worlds we end up fighting to protect isn't always going to be enough, we need outside help from one of the other races. You know that better then most." said Sachi quietly, but her voice sounded slightly strange as if there was something layered over it. A subtle hint of a strange persuasion magic was laced in.

"Enough, let's just get to the discussions on this proposed alliance shall we?" asked Alex in a tone that was clearly putting across that he wasn't really asking. Chitsujo nodded and gestured for the Walkers to follow him again this time all six of them quietly followed him back into the room and sat without complaining around the table. The table was oval, though it was close to circular , so Chitsujo sat the defacto head of the table.

"What do you want from me if we do form this Alliance, Alexander?"

"We would ask for troops, weapons and supplies. As is the norm with such alliances. Though if you are willing for this alliance we will have to consider you joining our war personally. You would be our greatest ally and asset in our war. Besides the ten ring-bearers. Of whom four are currently sitting at this table right now." said Alex with a strange seriousness.

"What significance do these ring-bearers hold wishing your army? If you don't mind me asking before I tell you my thoughts on the matter at hand."

"Fair enough." said Alex then he held up his right hand and pointed at the ring with the deep purple crystal, "This is one of the ten Spirit Items that we weld. We are the first and for us they chose to take the form of ten rings that represent our innate abilities. The rings are sentient and we consider them our greatest allies and friends. This one, is Tempus the Spirit of Time."

"Which other rings are here?" Chitsujo asked prompting Marcus, Belinda and Sachi to hold up their left hands. Chitsujo looked carefully to see their rings. Marcus' ring looked like it was make of wood with a glowing leaf green gem that had parts of the wood appearing to grow over it. Belinda's ring was strange, it looked like it was made of obsidian, but had strange glowing red veins around the entire band of the ring. The gem was magma red and it looked like it was oozing the red liquid the was in the veins around the band of the ring. Sachi's ring was perhaps the strangest of the rings. It looked like it was made of a combination of pages from a book and computer chips. The gem was a rounded clear crystal.

"My I inquire to the ring's names?"

"This is Kasai, the spirit of Heat and Flames." said Belinda.

"This is Nomin, the spirit of Wisdom and knowledge." said Sachi smugly.

"This is Vilya, the spirit of Plants and the Air." said Marcus.

"They don't seem to follow any set pattern when it comes to their dominion or abilities." Chitsujo noted.

"We never really thought about it." said Alex, "Though now that you mention it they are a tiny bit strange. I always figured that it was just like that though."

"So it would seem." said Chitsujo nodding. "Now back to the main order of business. I may be able to aid you though I am not sure how much aid you will need. To be utterly honest with you, from what I can tell about you and your comrades you appear to be extremely weak as I can barely feel any form of power coming from you at all. Though you may be like those from the world of Straw Hat Luffy who at a glance don't appear to have any power."

"Chitsujo, what you've said is partly true. We are certainly far weaker then you, individually at any rate. Actually I want to test that if you would be willing to spar with me personally. I would like to see if you are as powerful as your stories indicate."

"Very well. Though I…" Chitsujo was interrupted by a hooded person appeared out apparently no-where.

"I cannot allow you to fight, my lord." the hooded being stated. Chitsujo shook his head at this. But the hooded one continued, "Allow me to fight them in your place."

"No, this is my duty. I also wish to see how these Walkers fight. I may not be a battle maniac, however these Walkers are akin to us they may be more powerful then we thought. Follow me Alexander I have an old training room that we can use for our spar." Chitsujo stood and gestured for Alex to follow him. Alex followed him with his hands in his pockets the other Walkers stood and followed him. This time they walked quietly and didn't stop or get distracted. They seemed to have a seriousness about them that they hadn't before. It didn't take long for them to reach the training room. It was a huge white room that was made of giant white stones that looked like tiles. The entrance to the room was a large stone door.

"Shall we begin?" said Alex taking off his coat and tossing it to Belinda as he walked he un-zipped his leather jacket and slipped his hands into his pants pockets. Chitsujo was somewhat taken aback by the strange stance that the Walker had taken.

"Aren't you going to use your weapon?"

"No, well at least not yet. I personally think it would be a very dumb idea to try and use lethal weapons until we have a better feel for each others skills. Don't you think that's a wiser course of action?" Alex looked somewhat too relaxed though it was an extremely strange relaxed. It was a threatening relaxed. Chitsujo slipped into what appeared to be an actual combat stance. Alex grinned then he stepped forwards and his right arm blurred, the Chitsujo felt something hit the bottom of his chin and he was thrown across the roof slamming into the wall. To everyone watching it appeared as if Chitsujo had randomly been thrown across the room.

"That was an interesting attack I didn't even see it." said Chitsujo stepping out of a crater in the wall. Almost completely unharmed. "I barely saw you move, you have more speed then I thought possible."

"I'm actually surprised you mostly blocked that, think about this though Chitsujo. That was only the speed of the technique I used not my actual combat movement speed." said Alex before he blurred out of Chitsujo's vision and kicked towards his head. Chitsujo then displayed some extremely impressive reflexes and dodged the kick, he also noticed something about Alex's attack. It was basically the same as Sanji's with his hands still in his pockets, but when he landed he attacked with strange technique that he had used before. Though this time Chitsujo caught on to the trick behind the technique and managed to avoid the attack this time.

"You really are using a strange attack. Both times you attacked you used the speed and power from pulling your hand from your pocket to create pressure in the air which is what you used to attack me with. You basically used an advanced form of Iado, though instead of a sword draw you used your fists from your pockets. Where did you learn a technique like that?" asked Chitsujo interestedly.

"Two wizards named Garo and Takamichi. They were both old friends of mine." said Alex grinning, "It's a pretty powerful combat style. Though do you think it's too predictable?"

"No, I think it's an interesting and rather different approach to using what is seen as a blade technique." said Chitsujo nodding.

"It is, and I thank you for the compliment, though to be honest I can't actually do justice to this style, I prefer to fight with my Zanpakto. However I do know at least two more forms of un-armed combat. Or do you want move on to armed combat?" Alex pointed to the hilt hanging from his belt, "I do have a spare if you want to fight that way."

"I am willing though I do have my own weapon. I don't see why I would be required to borrow from you." said Chitsujo holding out his right hand, he then intoned, "Heavenly Style, Staff of light." As he did this a golden glowing staff extended in both directions from his hand, till he was holding a staff that was as tall as he was.

"So armed combat it is." said Alex with a grin, as he said this he held out his right hand and the hilt on his belt flew to his hand. Then the blade appeared with a snap-hiss and a low hum filled the room. Alex settled into a much more aggressive stance then before the blade of his weapon angled at Chitsujo. "This is my Zanpakto, and since you are friendly I'll tell you it's ability and name. Rendarengu is able to control time, and to a certain extent space. Though at the present time he is sealed, but I am going to use one of his more interesting abilities as a safety precaution." as Alex said this his power levels skyrocketed, "Rend Rendarengu." As he said this three ribbons extended from the hilt of the blade and wrapped around it. Then he flipped the blade over and stabbed the ground, "Save point: training mode."

 **That concludes the first part of this short story of the other inter-dimensional beings, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two should be up in about a week to a week and a half. I enjoy reading reviews so please review.**

 **See ya in the ending of this short tale of the past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the end of this story. It was extremely fun work on and a big thanks to ND2014 for allowing me to use Chitsujo and checking over this story as I wrote it. There are other Walker stories, but all of them require extensive reworking. Enjoy all that follows.**

* * *

"What did you actually do?" asked Chitsujo curiously looking at the glowing point on the ground.

"If we get injured or either of us end up killing each other this ability will reset us to the very second I created the save point and we are able to keep all the experience we gained from before we died. I can force us to go back at any point I want, if I deem it necessary. This way both of us can go all out from the start. Don't worry about killing me if you do we will reset." said Alex grinning.

"I don't believe that anyone has power like that. Time will never be controlled by a single being." said Chitsujo with conviction.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you there, but there is only one way to prove it. Lets get this over with." Then Alex shot forwards at Chitsujo stabbing at his face. Chitsujo blocked this with by hitting the purple blade up with his staff. Alex recovered from the almost immediately and used the momentum of his blade getting deflected upwards to swing it round and slashed at Chitsujo's feet. Not expecting Alex to react as quickly as he did the blade slashed off half his right foot. it also left a glowing rent in the ground. Chitsujo screamed in pain then suddenly the pain was gone and Alex was standing where he had been when he had set the save point. Chitsujo looked at his foot, the fine leather of his boot was still as clean as it had been before.

"Was that a genjutsu?" he asked somewhat bewildered.

"No," Alex said shaking his head, "I did actually cut off the front half of your right foot. That was one of the basic techniques I was taught by my master. The order I belonged to believed that maiming was preferable to killing, thankfully for you I was able to master the style he taught me to the degree that it takes much, much longer for the bloodlust that comes with it to overcome me."

"Why did you reset the moment you cut me?" asked Chitsujo.

"So you could try things differently this time. That block was unwise, you left yourself too open." said Alex then he winced, "Sorry force of habit, I shouldn't lecture you on how to fight. You lightly have had training of your own that was far more extensive then mine."

"Don't apologise. I underestimated how fast you are and how seriously you fight." said Chitsujo slightly bowing, "Now allow us to try again."

This time Chitsujo shot forwards to wards Alex, however Alex looked to be expecting this and thrust his humming purple blade forwards towards Chitsujo's face again, this time Chitsujo gently used his staff to push the blade next to his head, when he was close enough he rotated his staff and using both arms he slammed the middle of his staff into Alex's face knocking him onto his back. Alex hit the ground and rolled and used his hands to push off and handspring back onto his feet though as he did, he dropped his zanpakto and the glowing purple blade vanished. As soon as he was on his feet again he held out his right hand and the hilt flew back into his hand. The blade swiftly reappeared then Alex charged again and slashed at Chitsujo's head. Chitsujo ducked under the blade then thrust forward with his staff at Alex's chest. Alex dodged this by spinning his body around then stabbed at Chitsujo's chest, Chitsujo barely managed to dodge a fatal strike to his heart, Alex still impaled his arm. Chitsujo however managed to also hit Alex in the stomach hard enough that he impaled. Alex vomited blood in Chitsujo's face, then he felt to his knees. Chitsujo pulled back though this forced Alex's blade to fall as it did it sliced off a portion of Chitsujo's arm, he cried out in pain as his nose was filled with the smell of burning flesh. Chitsujo cried out in pain then looked at Alex and the hole in his stomach, his eyes widened as the hole closed its self. Extremely rapidly, then everything reset again and his arm was whole again.

"How did you heal from getting impaled?" asked Chitsujo rubbing his arm.

"I have a fairly good healing factor. Though it does have some limits, for example if my brain around my memories was damaged I would loose that forever, then is also a sweet spot that will instantly kill me. My physical Archillies heel." said Alex tapping the side of his head. "You know so far all we've done is fight with physical skill I recon it's time to try out some new tricks." Then Alex created several hand signs with his right hand. "Wind style tempest blades!" then he slashed his right hand at Chitsujo sending a barely visible distortion in the air shooting towards Chitsujo. Chitsujo ducked under the blade, but as he did another one shot towards him vertically. He then vanished and reappeared just in front of the other Walkers who were watching. All five of them blurred out of sight and reappeared on the far side of the room. Though before they moved Alex had already ran over to Chitsujo, grabbed him and thrown him towards the wall where his wind blades had impacted Chitsujo had barely hit the wall when Alex appeared infant of him and kicked him in the stomach, then jumped back. Winded, Chitsujo forced himself to stand wile trying to catch his breath.

"How did you move so fast? I didn't see you move when I was standing near your friends." said Chitsujo, "Until then I had been able see every move you made. You were only going as fast as I could so I assumed that was your max speed."

"It's not even close, I'm known to many as the "Fastest man in Reality" and that's without my abilities and power over time. I worked damn hard to get that reputation." said Alex with pride.

"I see. Now I'm going to fight seriously, if you are as fast as you claim to be I'm not even close however I do think the balance between my power and speed is better then yours. Though there is one other thing I wish to ask about. How is your blade able to cut me so easily?"

"Because your defences against melee weapons are meant for blades that actually cut, Rendarengu doesn't exactly cut, he actually burns through anything it comes into contact with. Plus he had his heat and power strengthened, by both Tempus and myself. I may be somewhat weaker then you, however it's still enough to allow me to cut you, but I talk too much. Let's continue." Alex twirled his blade then charged at Chitsujo again, this time he attacked faster, slashing at Chitsujo's right side. Chitsujo blocked then retaliated by swinging at Alex's head, he almost hit him if Alex didn't duck at the last second. Then Chitsujo surprised Alex by firing a blinding white energy at his head, Alex half dodged, but still had half his face burned of and also had the hair on the right side of his head burned off along with his ear. He grimaced in pain, then the skin grew back and his ear. This drew Chitsujo's attention to the ear that regenerated, it was sharply pointed. Alex shook his head then attacked again, faster then before. Chitsujo barely managed to block any of the increasingly strange attack combo's that Alex was throwing at him. The more he blocked the faster Alex started to move, making it harder and harder for Chitsujo the avoid or stop any of his attacks. Chitsujo started using something Alex assumed was associated with the technique that he had used to create the staff that he was using. Alex frowned slightly then he started moving even faster then Chitsujo thought possible his blade started moving so fast it looked like a single line of purple light, because of this Chitsujo couldn't see where Alex's blade was coming from. Then Alex changed his entire style, extremely fluidly changing to a reverse grip on his weapon and kicking at Chitsujo's head the kick actually connected and sent flying backwards into the wall. Before he hit the wall however he was able to recover enough to flip and land feet first into the wall then kicked off and shot towards Alex, shifting his grip on his staff to the end and swung it like a great sword towards Alex. Alex left over the strike, wile spinning through the air Alex used the momentum to strike Chitsujo's staff into the ground with enough force to crack the ground, Chitsujo grinned. As his staff hit the ground it started to glow.

"Ah shit!" as Alex said this he was struck with the same light as earlier it hit him dead centre and sliced him in half. Then time reset again, but just before it did Chitsujo caught a glimpse of scarlet in Alex's eyes. "I wasn't expecting that one, you actually got me this time. You forced a reset, that hurt like hell."

"Do all your people have pointed ears?"

"Huh? No, I gained them through a few auto-biological upgrades." said Alex feeling the tips of his ears, "I also have two hearts and a few other upgrades. Walkers automatically absorb the abilities of the first person or rather being we meet in a new universe. Hence I actually have a tonne of abilities I haven't been using in this fight. For example I can do this." As Alex said this he held out his left hand and held up the fingers in a crown like shape then blue electrical energy sparked between his fingers.

"I didn't sense any chakra, magic or any form of spiritual energy. What was that?" asked Chitsujo.

"I have an ability that allows me to control the electrical energy output from my body, I can also automatically absorb abilities of those around me. Or at least I used to I had to quickly learn how to control that one. I found out from the man who I got that power from that if you absorb too many abilities it overloads your body and can kill you, anyway I think that is enough, we have a fairly good idea of each other's power. I can safely say you are defiantly way stronger then me. I've honestly never met anyone who could one shot kill me. Although before I awakened as a Walker I was a normal human. That should be enough explanation to satisfy how our people work for now.

"From what I understand of what you have told me, your people have the potential to grow infinitely stronger the more they travel." said Chitsujo walking to the entrance to the training room, "I believe we should return to the conference room to complete the terms of this alliance if it is to occur. I would also like to discuss your ability to absorb or replicate other people's abilities."

"Fair enough, though I'm pretty sure Marcus wanted a shot at fighting you. Let's complete these negotiations first, perhaps afterwards." said Alex as he gestured for the other five Walkers to follow him and Chitsujo. As they walked out Belinda tossed Alex the coat that he had given her earlier and slipped his arms through the holes were there had once been sleeves, he patted his cost affectionally as soon as it had settled back into place. They followed Chitsujo back to the conference room that they had come from. Gin and Itachi sat on the far end of the room away from the conversation the other four sat at the table facing Chitsujo.

"What is it that you truly want from this alliance?" asked Chitsujo looking at the four.

Sachi was the first to reply, "We are asking you for mainly supplies, we would prefer to avoid allowing our enemies to find another of the inter-dimensional races, those with our power is extremely rare considering the size of reality. What I'm asking for is weapons and medical supplies. Asking for the numbers of weapons we require would be unreasonable. As well as asking for any form of food supplies. The amounts we require are beyond you, would you be able yo help us with this?"

"That should be acceptable, though what is your death to injury ratio in your war?" asked Chitsujo.

"It's far higher then any of us would like. Many more of us die in battle then are injured. Our enemies in this war are far deadlier then any of us would ever care to admit. Wile Alex's combat abilities aren't anything to sniff at he isn't even close to the strongest of the ten Creators, he is the fastest and can outstrip practically anyone you can name including yourself, our strongest member can easily kill you. Warriors or soldiers of that level are almost impossible to come by. We would also ask of you some elite warriors to assist us if you are willing."

"Unfortunately, that is something I cannot do. With the way my brother thinks I need to keep my people close so he doesn't try and send anyone after you and discover worlds that he may conquer. I would prefer to avoid anyone outside of myself and my elite guards to know of this encounter. In fact on that basis alone I don't think I can help you if my brother catches wind of this things could end extremely badly. You said yourselves that you couldn't beat me alone and if he catches wind of others like us he may go to try and find them. And if he does go and invade further in this universe he will either murder billions or call back foes to our home we cannot possibly hope to defeat. Or he may bring you back here as our enemies ten others who have the capabilities to fight as well as Alex would lightly decimate our armies with only the ten of them." said Chitsujo his expression changing from serious to a mixture of annoyed and remorseful.

"Damn, how bad could Konton possibly be? The Hydrogonians are only as evil and twisted as they are due to some extra interference after they discovered they could hop universes. There is another race we found that hunts our kind or rather other races like us." said Marucs irritably, "We need supplies the come from far from our battlefields."

"Why? Can't you create your own supplies?"

"Annoyingly no we can't, we don't have anyone we know of within our ranks who would would be able to grow the amounts we need in the time we need it. We can barley spare anyone from the battlefield at the moment." Sachi, replied, "It would seem that we won't be able to form this alliance after all. At least we learnt of another species like us and met them, meaning this trip wasn't a complete waste of time."

"We could always try…" Marcus started.

"You know that won't work, last time you tried that half a planet was drained of all the nutrients within two days." said Alex sharply.

"What happened?" asked Chitsujo looking somewhat lost.

"We tried to have Marcus use his power over plants to create crops that grew super fast. It half succeeded, we did create the crops we needed, but they completely drained the planet of life. As I'm sure you gathered from what I said earlier it only took two days. So we decided it wasn't worth pursuing. If we are trying to save people, we would rather not do it by draining the life from anywhere we visit." said Alex with a grim look.

"What did you do with the crops that drained the planet?"

"I figured out a way for Alex to bring them back in time using his save point ability. So we were able to use the crops and save the planet at the same time. Though it was a one time thing, Nomin has since taken the knowledge for himself. Also Alex's Zanpakto refuses to allow us to reuse that method again, infuriating as it is." said Sachi irritation crossing her face.

"That clears that up. Though it does raise the question how long did those supplies last?"

"Using stasis tech we got them to last about 180 years. Currently we're living off factory made crap that our stealth teams are stealing." said Marcus pulling a energy bar from his pocket, opening it and taking a bite, "This stuff tastes horrible."

"You said the food that you created lasted 180 years, was this from before the war?" Chitsujo asked.

"No, that happened about 100 years into the war. We've been fighting for a long time." answered Belinda.

"How long have you been fighting?"

"About 470 years. All of them hard fought, we've lost almost as many battles as we've won and lost more friends then any of us would care to count or admit." this time it was Itachi who spoke, breaking the long silence that both he and Gin had been holding, "Commander Skywalker may I leave. I would like to see the city around this palace, Gin are you coming too?" Gin nodded and the two stood. Alex turned to the two.

"Go ahead Itachi. Perhaps you and Gin will pick up on something that would be able to help us create a more solid defence for our bases, though I'm not sure you'll find any thing we haven't already thought of." Both Itachi and Gin nodded then they blurred from vision and were gone.

"How long do your people live?"

"Well it varies a lot from person to person, but we are a long lived race so I'd say the average is about 3000 years if we don't get killed, though some of us live far longer then that. For example I'm about 12 000 years old."

"You are far older then I thought you were. How old are the other Creators?"

"Most of them are about the same age as me give or take 20 or 30 years. Though the oldest of the creators is about 5 million years old, he's the only one who ever completely mastered all his abilities. I still maintain that he only survived so long due to his reptilian origins." This caused Chitsujo to raise an eyebrow.

"Reptilian?"

"Yes, but…" Alex was cut off when Belinda stood.

"Alex you're starting to ramble again, so I'm going to go and join Gin and Itachi in the city." as she said this she bent over and kissed Alex. He gave her a small smile then kissed her, " It's not like I can stop you if you want to go Linda, see if you can't find the other two while you're in the city." Linda nodded then her body erupted into scarlet flames that flowed seamlessly out the door in a thin stream then she was gone.

"I have one more question for you, Alex. Your Zanpakto is strange, what does it actually do?" asked Chitsujo bringing Alex's attention back to him, "You were able to loop time with it."

"Rendarengu is able to manipulate time around me. He also allows me to survive practically anything, though he also has a few other tricks. For example the ribbons that flow around his blade in Shikai represent " said Alex fondly patting the hilt of his weapon.

"Can you stop time with him?"

"Only if he is in his Bankai form. Jinan no Omo is on a completely different level to my shikai though. It is able to completely stop time or rather it forces time to stand still, however the downside to this is I can't control it completely yet. Though I did devise a way to only release half the power of my Bankai. Which the form that my comrades have see before, I honestly don't think anyone has ever actually seen my full Bankai." said Alex, "It also leaves me drained to the point I can barley move afterwards, but it does allow my save Point Ability to save entire armies, not me alone. Though I only managed to pull that off once and it actually allowed us to win that battle."

This caused Chitsujo to frown and lead him to ask, "If you set a Save Point in your Shikai does it remain active when you activate your Bankai?"

"Yes, but if a reset is forced the Save Point burns out and I have to set a new one. But if I use it in Bankai form I'm left exhausted and need to be protected when in battle."

"That makes it sound like that while your Bankai is powerful, it has more drawbacks then advantages." said Chitsujo frowning then he continued, "Unless there are some other abilities that I am unaware of."

This actually caused Alex to chuckle, "My full Bankai literally stops the flow of time, I'm practically unstoppable. Plus in my full Bankai my Zanpakto shows me every possible timeline that follows every choice that I could possibly make."

"That is fairly terrifying, That is only in your Bankai?"

"There is a weaker version of it in my Shikai that allows me to see about five seconds into the future, though not always the future that actually happens. As was the case when you hit me with that attack that cut me in half." said Alex wincing at the memory.

"How is that different to what your Bankai does?"

"My Bankai allows me to see the long term consequences of my choices. I've seen so many terrible things though. Thankfully I am able to forget them pretty easily."

"How?" asked Chitsujo with concern etched onto his face.

"They didn't actually happen." said Alex shrugging. Then he looked around and grinned in amusement as he noticed that his companions had vanished. "It looks like my friends got bored to listening to me explain my Zanpakto again. I'm guessing they've all got exploring your home. You'd better hope Sachi doesn't find your library. She will read through everything and lightly find every secret you have, she has a talent for it."

"Every single one?"

"Probably," Alex shrugged, "Though she never tells anyone those kind of secrets unless it's life or death. She knows far more then anyone else you've ever met. Unless you've met the personification's of Death, Time or Fate."

"They exist?"

"Obviously, who do you think watches over the Styx? Hades only watches over a shot stretch of the river. Time is a bit harder to meet unless you are a time traveler or a speedster." said Alex standing and walking to the door. He beckoned to Chitsujo and the two left the room in search of the other Walkers. Marcus had found his way into the garden and was quietly playing his guitar, a beautiful and other worldly tune that was both agitated and bored. Around him the plants had started growing far faster then normal. When Chitsujo and Alex walked out the door the grass was much taller then Chitsujo. Alex shook his head then held out his left hand and a katana faded into his hand which he used to slash through the grass till they heard the music and followed it to its source. Marcus was lying in a hammock between two, what looked to giant roses and the hammock appeared to be made from the grass. Then Marcus noticed the two approaching him as he did the plants parted for the approaching two.

"Can we finally go and rejoin the battle?" asked Marcus, his guitar fading away.

"If you're that impatient to get back then go. You can join up with Max's unit hopefully you should be able to gain some headway on the Void Front and get past the their blasted forward vanguard." said Alex.

"Not a bad idea, though I could have stayed on the Watch World, it would have saved time. Though I guess it was worth it to see how powerful a Watcher is in comparison to us. It's actually pretty funny to see you get beaten so easily." Marcus finished with a small chuckle, "Last time you were beaten so easily you were fighting a rouge god and it took five of us to stop him from killing you."

"Chitsujo is pretty powerful. He would lightly have killed you too, I only survived due to save point."

"How does Marcus remember what happened?"

"Through the reset of Save Point? Simple, Sachi set up a barrier that, as far at I understand, lets us piggy back onto Alex's save point ability and watch all that happens. Though if you want to know how that trick works you'l have to ask Sachi about that. I'm not the best at figuring out how this kind of thing works, hell even Alex is better at this stuff then me."

"Didn't she say Nomin took the secret to that away?"

"Nomin took away the knowledge to take large amounts of objects and non-living creatures

"Yes, now I've got to get going or I may be a bit late to help Max." as Marcus was talking, the grass around his feet started wrapping around him. When he finished saying the last word he was suddenly wrapped in grass, the grass then collapsed under its own weight and Marcus was gone. In his place was a small tree. Chitsujo hadn't seen the type for a long time. It was an African Savannah tree.

"Don't question the plant he left. It varies depending on the last place he visited. I'd look after that if I were you it makes it more predictable where he'll arrive from if he ever wants to come back he prefers to enter where he left. Call it a personal preference. Also you'll likely find a string of vines in your throne room where we arrived. Marcus is the only one of us who ever leaves physical evidence that he's been somewhere." said Alex, "We should get to the library before Sachi discovers too many of your secrets. Which way is it?"

"It's in the northern end of the my palace." said Chitsujo pointing.

"Awesome." As Alex said this he closed his eyes grabbed Chitsujo's shoulder, then the two vanished. At practically the same they appeared in the library just as Sachi was walking so books back to their shelves. She barely flinched and continued to replace the books. When she had finished doing this she walked up to Chitsujo and hugged him tightly. Before stepping back and only saying, "You're parent's fate was a fascinating. I'm sorry about your brother's disposition towards you. I advise you to…" She caught sight of Alex who was shaking his head as she did she faltered in what she was saying.

"You would advise me to?"

"Keep an open mind towards any situation that may arise." completed Sachi then her glowed green for a moment, then her body became binary code flowing in the air and she was gone. Without another word.

"What did you stop her from saying, Alex?"

"I stopped her from disrupting the pecking order."

"The what?" said Chitsujo looking confused.

Alex shook his head with an amused grin, "Don't worry about it. We need to find the other three so we can leave. I'm worried about one of our forward bases. Two of the other Creators are in charge."

"What brought this sudden worry on?" asked Chitsujo.

"Let's call it a gut feeling, when I get feelings like this they are rarely wrong. We need to hurry to find the others. We need to get going now." Alex closed his eyes then swore violently. Then he pulled a strange looking card from his pocket and held it to his forehead. A few moments later his frown eased and started placing the card in his pocket. He stopped when he saw Chitsujo's somewhat confused look. So he held it up for Chitsujo to see what it was. On it was a picture of Belinda wearing strange clothes. She was wearing a long deep orange coat on the coat were twin Chinese dragons, she was also wearing thigh high boots that appeared to be on fire. She was also wearing black shorts and a white button up shirt and a tall top-hat. On the top left of the cars was the roman numerals VII. Just over her legs were the words Regina Draco Flamma. Then Alex flicked his wrist and the card vanished into Alex's sleeve.

"What was that?"

"A contract. Linda and the other two are in your market. Not sure what they're getting, I must apologise in advance if they steal anything they like." Alex said apologetically. Chitsujo waved it off. Alex bowed graciously then walked out the library rather quickly, before stopping and walking back to Chitsujo. "Would you mind showing me to the gate and path that leads to the market?"

"It would be my pleasure, but wouldn't it be faster for you to just teleport to them."

"Yes, however I do have a small offer to make you as well as a parting gift." said Alex as the two walked down the hallway from the library. As they walked Alex pulled something small from his pocket and handed it to Chitsujo.

"What is this?" said Chitsujo holding it up and tapping it, as he did so it glowed deep purple for moment then it was black again.

"Its a beacon. If you put any form of energy you can manipulate into it, it'll send out a signal that will call us to aid you."

"I can't accept this."

"Too late. It's tuned its self to only you. It would be useless to us now. Though I advise that you only use that if you have no other choice. Though that should go without saying I guess. Hold on to it, I'm leaving that as a precaution if our enemies find this world." Alex said most of the last part uncharacteristically seriously.

"Very well, I am sceptical I'll ever need it though." answered Chitsujo pocketing the beacon. At this point the two had reached the gates of Chitsujo's palace. Alex bowed respectfully to Chitsujo then he vanished. Chitsujo turned and walked back into his palace. As he did he reflected on the Walkers and the way that they had appeared. The strange way the Marcus and Sachi had left his universe. Completely different to anything he could possibly imagine, on top of that was the way he had barely been able to keep up with Alex. The speed he had seen Alex display had been terrifying based on that alone he was fairly certain that if pushed Alex may be able to beat him. Though it was hard to say as Chitsujo was certain that Alex wasn't fighting at full power, as he was so fast that Chitsujo's normal means of fighting was almost completely useless. As Chitsujo walked through his palace deep in thought he almost failed to notice four beings appearing just ahead of him.

"Chitsujo! One last thing before we leave for now, make damn sure no-one ever convinces you that the future is set in stone. The future is always in flux. There are billions of ways that life will play out try and spread that message as much as you can, at least in times of war. Also please try and avoid calling us, for the time being." Alex finished with a flourish and a bow then all four Walkers vanished. Each in their own unique way, Itachi melted into crows that evaporated into black flames, Gin erupted into silver flames, Belinda and Alex vanished together, shadows and flames mixing together radiating with a warmth that Chitsujo found to be somewhat bewildering. Then they were gone, annoyingly it seemed as if Alex had left something behind for Chitsujo, cut into the ground was a symbol that Chitsujo had seen on the shirt Alex had been wearing. Or a least he had thought it was a symbol then he looked closer and his eyebrow started twitching. Alex had left a large strange face, one of the eyes was bigger then the other. The face had a small Chinese style beard it was also sticking out its tongue. Chitsujo shook his head then waved his hand and the face vanished. A second later and a hooded figure appeared out of no-where, "Sir have they left?"

"Yeah they have left. They were an interesting group, I'm also relieved to know that we aren't the only ones in existence to be able to visit more then only our own world. Though it is terrifying to know that there are those out there that are able to beat me, perhaps not with ease alone. I'm certain though that two of them at Alexander Skywalker's power level would be able to kill me outright extremely quickly. None of you would be much of a match for them, unless all of you all attacked one of them at once." said Chitsujo, "However that is going purely off of what I discovered through fighting Alexander. The others likely have abilities that are as powerful if somewhat slower then Alex. From our battle I was able to deduce that he was actually slowing down to a level where I could actually react to his attacks."

The hooded person took a sharp breath at this news. "Are you sure? From what we were able to observe neither of you even fought at all. Beyond those initial blows, all we saw the two of you do was face each other he activated his strange weapon then you summoned your heavenly staff. He then said something and activated his Shikai then he stabbed his blade into the ground said something then deactivated his weapon."

"That's due to one of the abilities of his Zanpakto that he called 'Save point'. It allowed us to fight several times basically to the death. He was able to maim me several times before I killed him once. It was a strange feeling though to loose my hands then instantly get them back. Going back in time was equally strange."

"Back in time?"

"Yes, though we should now move on. Enough about the Walkers, we need to move on for now I think we need to implement a training session for myself and the elites incase the enemies of the Walkers come to our world."

"Yes, if what you say of our guests is true then I'm inclined to agree. Should I arrange for the others as well."

"Yes, as soon as you can. We have to remain vigilant. Hopefully the next time the Walkers come to visit it will be for purely social reasons." said Chitsujo looking at the place on the ground that Alex had marked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, that was one of the most fun to write stories I've ever written I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I hope you have a fantastic day after reading this, reviews are welcome.**

 **See ya later, and since I'm posting this on May the 4th. May the force be with you.**


End file.
